A Cup of Christmas Cheer
by Propagandaprincess
Summary: AU 6th Year/ One shot After a brief run in with death eaters the Order decides its safer for Hermione to stay with the Weasleys for Christmas. Romione/Hinny


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. These are the property of JK Rowling

*AN: Merry Christmas all! This was originally posted on my Tumblr also under the name propagandaprincess. Thanks to those who encouraged me to keep writing even though I'm still convinced I suck lol*

AU 6th Year One shot

Romione/Hinny very mild Lavender bashing

Mention of near kidnapping

Very slight suggestive adult themes.

Hope you enjoy!

 **A Cup of Christmas Cheer**

Ron watched the snow fall silently out the living room window. It was a stark and welcomed contrast to the commotion that was happening around him.

His mother was baking away athough there were plenty of Christmas Eve treats to go around. Ron thought she probably kept baking as a way to keep her eye off of the family clock. Everytime she glanced that way he would see her eyes cloud with tears, she couldn't stand all of her loved ones being in mortal peril.

Usually Ron loved the hustle and bustle of the holidays, the anticipation of presents and stockings waiting on the foot of his bed. But something was missing this christmas and he knew what it was.

He glanced over at the sofa where Harry and Ginny were looking far too cozy for his liking. _Doesn't she have a boyfriend already? For the love of Merlin Harry is going to turn into a puddle if she doesn't stop making eyes at him._ He thought angrily. Their quick glances at each other and carefully calculated movements made him sick. _You're just jealous_ a little voice said in the back of his head _jealous that you don't have anyone to make puppy dog eyes at this christmas._

 _"Shut it" Ron_ murmured to the voice under his breath.

"What's that mate?" Harry called. Ron jumped unaware that he had said anything aloud.

"Nothing. I'm going to go get a cup of tea. Want anything?" He offered, quickly standing. He needed to get away from these love birds before he lost all of his dinner on them.

"No thanks" Harry almost whispered. He was staring at her again. That was his cue to hightail it out of there.

As he made his way to the kitchen he passed Lupin and his father deep in a game of wizard chess. Or at least it appeared that way. Every now and again they would glance at the fire, as if waiting for something or someone to burst through at any moment. It was odd, but in all honesty odd was just a part of everyday life now.

"Need something dear?" His mother asked not looking up from the dough she was kneading as he entered the kitchen She was covered head to toe with flour and was taking out all her anger and sadness out on that poor lump of dough.

"I'm just getting myself a cup of-" before he could finish flames erupted in the fire place.

"Oh thank goodness you made it safe Hermione. We were getting worried." Arthur said standing up leaving the half played chess game behind as he glided across the floor to grab her bags and give her a firm hug.

Hermione accepted the hug with a soft smile. She looked shaken up, tears stained her Rosy cheeks and her hair was more rustled than normal.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted "What's wrong? I thought you were spending the holidays with your parents."

 _So did I._ Ron thought. His head was filled with questions and emotions. Happy to see her, worried why she was crying, angry she was crying too. He just stood there motionless. Kettle in one hand, cup in the other.

"My parents and I were getting off the train to go to see the Nutcracker when we were ambushed by a couple of death eaters. Luckily Tonks was assigned to us tonight."

She addressed to Harry. She hadn't even looked at Ron yet.

It was only when Arthur stopped hugging her did Ron get a good look at her. Although her being slightly disheveled. She looked... _Gorgeous._ He thought. She was dressed in Christmas red. A long sleeved dress exposed her collar bones but covered her arms and flared out at her hips. Black tights clung tightly to her legs to keep her warm and heeled boots covered her feet. _Heels?!_ Ron thought incredulously. _Since when does she wear heels?_

"I wear heels for fancy occasions. If you didn't notice I wore them at the yule ball too" she said to him angrily.

 _Damnit, I said that aloud?!_ He panicked. In his trance he hadn't notice her come into the kitchen.

"I know you weren't expecting to see me but you don't have to act like you just saw a ghost, Ron." She took a seat at the kitchen table while Molly ran around to make her a plate of dinner and sweets piled up to her eyeballs.

"Poor dear." She exclaimed. "Are your parents alright? Arthur mention there was a incident. Remus and him have been watching the fire for the past hour for your arrival. Did your parents escape safely?"

"When did he mention that?" Ron snapped. He finally realized he was stood there motionless looking like a baffoon holding the kettle and cup in the air. He quickly poured himself a cup and sat down a couple chairs down from Hermione. In all his haste he forgot to sweeten his tea, but he wasn't about to get up.

"He only mentioned it to me dear. We didn't want you kids to worry." _There it is again always keeping us out of the loop. She could have died and they would have waited to tell him on boxing day as not to ruin Christmas._

"Mum and dad made it back to the house safely. Tonks and Kingsley put extra wards around the house to keep them safe. But they thought it better if I come here just to be cautious." It seemed like she added that last part for him as she glanced at his hands that where clasped firmly around his cup.

"Don't you like sugar in your tea, Ron?" _Of course she noticed._

"Had a bit too many sweets tonight." He quickly lied. She seemed to accept that answer and went back to neatly eating her meal. Harry and Ginny both came and gave her a quick hug around the neck.

"I'm glad you're alright. I wish you were here under better circumstances, but now it finally feels like Christmas that you're here." Ginny said as her arms were around her shoulders. "doesn't it Ron?" She added with a smirk. "maybe you'll stop moping about now."

Ron gave her a glare that quickly communicated: _I will kill you if you say anything else._ Ginny seemed to get the message as she chuckled and sat down next to Hermione. Harry taking the seat next to him.

"I'm sure it wasn't me he was missing Ginny." Hermione said with a slight blush? _Hermione doesn't blush._ He thought he must be seeing things. "besides..." her tone changed suddenly, from a soft almost whisper to suddenly sharp and cold like the icicles outside. "I'm sure it's his Lav Lav that he's missing."

"Considering she dumped me on the train, not especially." The words tumbled out of his mouth. Normally he imagined he would feel sad he was dumped by his girlfriend but he only felt relief.

Shock ran across her face but it was quickly replaced by a cool mask. There was something else in her eyes _Happiness?_ He thought. _No couldn't be._

"Oh. I didn't realize. I'm sorry Ron." She did look a bit sorry.

"Nah don't be. She dumped me because I didn't spend enough time with her. My own fault I suppose. But i didn't really want to spend time with her anyway..." _I wanted to spend time with you instead._ He made sure he didn't say that part aloud.

"I see." She added. Finally looking him in the eyes. Their stare lingered.

It was Harry's cough that broke their gaze. Ron realized that they had been silent for a bit.

"Hermione let's go get your bed made up. You can borrow some clothes to sleep in tonight." Ginny offered. Hermione seemed to jump at the chance to leave. She seemed... Flustered.

The girls headed up stairs and Harry handed Ron the sugar.

"Thanks." Ron muttered. "Bitter as hell." He dumped a couple of heaping spoonfuls into his cup.

"You know.." Harry started. "Now that you and Lavender are over you have the perfect chance to tell Hermione how much you fancy her." Ron spit out his tea onto the table.

"I don't know what you are talking about Harry. I don't fancy Hermione." _Only desperately in love with her_ he thought. But he quickly tossed that thought out of his mind and mocked a cool composure.

"Why worry about me Harry? I could tell you the same thing about Ginny." Harry blushed red. "how did you-" he stopped his sentence as the girls came back downstairs.

Hermione had changed. She now wore Ginny's green pajama pants and... Good Lord she was wearing his chudley cannons shirt. He tried to stop his eyes from popping out of his head. _Looks better on her_ he thought. Damn he hoped he hadn't said that aloud.

He didn't. But Hermione noticed his stare and blushed. _That for sure was a blush this time._

"I hope you don't mind Ron." She said as she sat down, next to him.

"Not at all." He said hastily. "uh, tea?" He offered trying to get the conversation away from Hermione's clothing. _Your clothing._.. His brain chimed in.

"Sure, but no sugar for me." He got up and poured her a cup. When he got back to the table the conversation had, thankfully, drifted away from talking about clothing and back to Hermione's terrible evening.

 _Right she was nearly kidnapped you idiot._ Ron had nearly forgotten. They discussed which death eaters it could have been, Hermione never saw their faces. Once that conversation fizzled out Hermione was explaining what the Nutcracker was. Apparently not a person who cracks nuts for a living like Ron thought.

Around midnight Molly came into the kitchen and made them go to bed. Ginny and Harry glanced at each other.

"Well I'm going to bed. Need a good nights rest before all of the Christmas craziness tomorrow." Ginny said, glancing towards Harry again.

Harry feigned a yawn as she headed up the stairs. "yeah I think i am going to go to bed too." He made his way up the stairs and little too quickly.

"Merlin, I think they actually think they are being discreet." Ron grumbled. Hermione laughed. First time he had heard that in a while.

"I know, they look like two lost puppies when they look at each other." Hermione added. The both chuckled but silence soon fell over them again. _When did silence between them become so awkward?_

Abrubtly they both stood and said in unison. "let me clean your cup." Realizing they both said the same thing they smiled.

"How about we both wash our own then." Ron suggested sheepishly. Hermione nodded and made her way to the sink with him.

A big window was hung above the sink. Decorated with holly and a popcorn garland. While the Weasley's didn't have a lot to spare for Christmas decorations they made do with what they had. Every square inch of the kitchen was decorated much like the sitting room was.

Outside the window snow continued to fall.

"Mum and I used to make those popcorn garlands too when I was little. I always wanted to eat them." Hermione said breaking the silence. "Mum said I tried to eat one once as we were taking down the tree and was upset about how stale it had become."

Ron snorted with laughter. "I suppose you learned your lesson then." When he looked up from washing she was smiling.

"I did. But I will say they still look pretty tasty." She replied.

He had missed this. They used to talk and poke fun at each other all the time. Sure, they fought too but they never went too long without speaking. Yes, he was glad he was done with Lavender for many reasons.

"Hermione?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes, Ron?" She wouldn't meet his gaze still. Almost like she was afraid. _What could she be afraid of? It's just me._ He thought.

"I'm glad you're okay." He put it simply, almost matter-of-factly. But there was softness and a touch of sadness in his voice. She must of heard it.

"Thank you Ron. I'm glad my christmas isn't totally ruined." She put her cup back in the cupboard. With her back to him he took another moment to take her in. _She's bloody perfect._

They walked up the stairs together. They reached Ron's room first. She gave him a small nod and smile as she walked on.

"Hermione?" She halted and turned back towards him.

He walked towards her now. Not sure what was possessing him at that moment to do so. Some sort of Christmas Eve courage?

He stopped in front of her in and quickly enveloped her in a tight hug before he lost his determination.

"I've missed you." He whispered in her ear. Her felt her frame relax as she leaned into him.

"I've missed you too, Ron. So much." She sighed at the end. Pulling him tighter.

He knew he needed to end their embrace. Otherwise they might hug till morning light. But as he released her, he used the last bit of courage he had.

Gently he place a light kiss on her forehead. "Happy Christmas, Hermione." he whispered tenderly. With that he went to his room quickly before the moonlit hallway betrayed his blushing face.


End file.
